Oui j'accepte
by dee-nira
Summary: Su error fue ser siempre de esa "manera" con todas sin excepciones, solo deseaba que pudieras sentir algo diferente por mi. Mi tristeza es un estado de ánimo que quisiera vender como mis diseños, Adrien los "Te amo" era una promesa, pero ya no las puedo sostener... Por qué ya no quiero ser tuya nunca más.


Las campanas de La Sainte Chapelle sonaban con fulgor, los invitados elegantes entraban, cotilleando y los medios, reporteros, periodistas comentaban sobre la famosa y feliz pareja que esa tarde se uniría.

Quién diría que el Rockero Couffaine y La Fundadora de la nueva casa de moda Parisina tomarían un tiempo de sus apretada vidas para unirlas para toda la eternidad.

En alguna habitación de La Sainte Chapelle se encontraba Dupain-Cheng admirando su hermoso vestido blanco exclusivo diseñado por ella misma y que toda futura novia francesa deseaba, miraba el Boucheron que reposaba en su dedo anular izquierdo suspirando con amor e ilusión.

C: ¡Mi lady! Que Infame, Radiante y Magnífica luce hoy.-La entrada del gatito la hizo respingar del susto, mientras el besaba su mano con galantería.

M:Hi Kitty.-respondió con dulzura y reviso las cuatro paredes intentando descubrir de cuál de todas las ventanas fue su entrada.-Me asustaste gatito.

C:¿Que un buen amigo no puede venir a felicitarte en tu día más feliz?.-Tomaba asiento en una de las mesa con toda la comodidad del mundo mientras Marinette seguí retocando su velo.

M:Es solo que no te esperaba,creí que tú kwami ya estaría con tu predecesor, creí que por fin me dirías quién eras.- Chat Noir se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a una mesilla más pequeña a servirse vino mientras admiraba la pureza y blancura del vestido de ella con inmenso dolor.-

M: Siempre me pareció injusto que tú lograrás saber mi identidad.

C:Es mejor así, Tú estuviste de acuerdo que fuera de esta manera….¡Cómo sea!.-Tomó de nuevo su mano admirando el alucinante anillo y rozando con cariño su mano.- Vaya que afortunado es el Novio.

M: No, no para nada yo soy la afortunada Chat, sin él seguirá estancada.

C: Bien bichito,Atrapaste a tu enamorado de hace 14 años.

M: Jajaja no, él no lo es, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será.- Marinette agacho la cabeza con tristeza.- Jamás fui lo suficiente.

Hubo un momento de silencio cargado de tristeza y melancolía.

C:Marinette.-la voz sería y sin la coquetería que lo caracterizaba la hizo prestar su completa atención.-Entonces ¿Quién era?

Agreste mira como ella se cohibía, sabía que le negaría una vez más la verdad.

C:¡Vamos Marinette!, A este punto ya no importa, ya nos retiramos y lo que yo conozca de ti cómo Lady Bug y como Marinette se irán en el momento en esos dos nuevos chicos porten nuestros kwamis y salven parís.-Ella suspiro, se hizo la idea de que era cierto y ya no tenía caso ocultarlo pues ya no era relevante en su vida ni le afectaría como hace 14 años hablar de ello.

M:Adrien...Adrien Agreste.

Adrien no pudo evitar hacer un gimoteo de impresión, era estúpida su reacción por qué todo el tiempo lo supo y con más fuerza desde que descubrió que Lady Bug era Mari pero siempre se lo negaba, no sabía si por miedo o cobardía pero le negó la felicidad a Marinette y a él mismo.

M: Supongo que lo debes de conocer, todo París lo conoce.-empezaba a auto regañarse por sentir de nuevo esa depresión y tristeza.

C:¿Y que..que pasó?

M:Es algo muy triste de contar.-Chat miraba con intensidad y dureza por una explicación.- Fue hace tiempo...lo sabes.

El problema era que nunca fui suficiente incluso ahora que lo pienso, no fui lo suficiente importante para entrar en su apretada vida

Él me rechazó una vez, puse todo mi corazón en él y me rechazó, tontamente lo acepte y volví a fingir como si nada hubiera pasado, conocí a Luka un año después,el desde que lo conocí me trato tan especial, no sé si fue su estilo,su edad pero con Adrien siempre fui "solo es una amiga" pero Luka...Luka me trato como "mujer" y con el paso del tiempo a pesar de Luka a mi lado como amigo no supera a Adrien, era doloroso estar enamorada de él era auto envenenarme fingiendo que nada pasó y aceptar su "solo es una amiga".

La escuela término fue un infierno viendo como todas escurrían saliva por él y como siempre las trataba por igual,desde ahí me di cuenta que jamás podría lograr un trato especial.

En Cuanto a Luka jamás lo condene a estar a mi lado ya que le dije todo mi mal de amores y me dijo que esperaría… que me esperaría.- Marinette ahogó un gemido de dolor y apretó un poco su puño para evitar que sus lágrimas arruinaran su maquilaje, Chat moría por dentro por ser tan idiota, tan ciego ya que no sabía de joven que Su Lady y Su Amiga eran la misma persona.

M:Nuestros caminos se separaron, El entro a una Escuela de Actuación a seguir los pasos de su madre y yo entré a una Escuela de moda,era joven estúpida e inexperta a mis 19, con el tiempo aprendí a moverme en el mundo de la moda y el glamour, me sentía sola por qué Luka me dejó por seguir su sueño de formar su banda,hubiera sido muy cínico de mi parte pedir que dejara todo y se quedará a mi lado. En cuanto Adrien aún que quisiera borrar su existen no podía, era demasiado famoso siempre estaba en una portada de revista o en alguna película taquillera pero parecía Karma por qué a los 22 empeze mis "estadías" o pruebas en la casa de moda Agreste, no me sorprendía ya que alguna vez de joven diseñe un sombrero para Gabriel Agreste pero Adrien parecía mi maldición y esta vez dolería más que nunca sin Luka.

Adrien solo escuchaba y cada palabra era una espada clavándose en su estómago y corazón,la verdad le dolía, le dolía haberla lastimado tanto y condenarse el mismo a una vida fingida con una mujer superficial que lo amaba superficialmente y que no tenía una pizca de humanidad mientras que indirectamente siempre se dejó manipular por su padre y su matrimonio era una prueba latente de ello.

M: Intenté sobrellevarlo saliendo con un amigo llamado Nathaniel fue hermoso, con él fueron muchas de mis "primeras veces" pero el estar de envuelta una vez más en la familia Agreste me hicieron "romperme" una vez más, su cercanía me mato esos 2 años y la apuñalada final fue ayudar con el vestido de bodas de la prometida de Adrien, Chloé Bourgeois.-No pudo evitarlo y su cara se hallaba empapada de lágrimas amargas cargadas de melancolía.-Fueron noticia local, todo un espectáculo por su cortos 24 años y por la importancia de unir a dos grandes y poderosas familias de Paris.

Siempre fue mi pesadilla que su amistad de infancia terminará en un matrimonio, sabía que sería arreglado... más bien que es un arreglo pero me fragmento el corazón verlo en su pulcro traje blanco en el Altar de Notre Dame diciendo acepto y levantando el velo para besarla. Ni siquiera sé qué diablos le veía, es una completa niña inútil cabeza hueca que ha ganado dinero y fama a base de ser una socialité y mujer escándalo.

Después de ahí me aleje definitivamente de ahí, crei que Gabriel hablaría mal de mi al renunciarle de esa manera pero al contrario, ofreció su ayuda para que yo crecieran..

la cual obviamente me negué. Me costó sudor y lágrimas convertirme en lo que soy ahora, a pesar del dinero, los diseños, los desfiles y mi nueva vida nunca olvidaré cuando abrí mi primera boutique .- Marinette había recobrado la compostura y se acercó a su ramo de novia hecho de lilas y Rosas blancas para volver a mirarse al espejo a retocarse.-Y no solo por qué a mis 26 años había logrado mi sueño si no por qué Luka Couffaine estaba en la Inauguración con cientos de rosas y con su promesa de volver como todo un Rockstar adinerado para mí.

C:¿Lo amas como amas a Adrien?.-El podría llorar justo ahí, pedir a plagg que saliera, y pedirle de rodillas que volviera al pasado, a un punto que pudiera arreglar todo pero no podía, solo le quedaba escuchar y que cada palabra le partiera el alma y el corazón por haber ignorado sus sentimientos de ella en un momento y que al descubrir la identidad de ella evitar su propia boda y escapar con ella simplemente no tuvo el valor ni la valentía.

M: amaba…. No, por qué el primer amor nunca se olvida y es algo que jamás le negué, pero lo amo por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, por quién es y por lo que seremos. Olvidé mi pasado, olvidé todo lo que te estoy contando, todo lo que sentí por él para formar un futuro con Luka que se será posible.

Chat Noir se volteó,tomó otra copa,sirvió vino y se lo ofreció ella la acepto.

C:¡Por tu felicidad mi Lady!.-no podía hacer más que desear su felicidad por encima de la suya, aunque no sea con él, no va a dejar de quererla ni un solo día por qué algún día fue su mejor amiga y al mismo tiempo su "primer amor",bendecía a Luka por tenerla de todas las maneras que él jamás logrará tenerla.

Chocaron las copas, y bebieron, en una copa se ahogaba el pasado y en otra la tristeza.

Chat dejó la copa, con sus garras delineó su rostro y su cabello, sabía que besarla era cometer suicidio, era estar al borde de un precipicio y sentir sus labios bajo los suyo era saltar.

A:¡Mari! ¡Chica! El novio está aquí.-Alya intento abrirla puerta pero tenía seguro, estaba nerviosa llevaba varios minutos dentro.

M:¡ENSEGUIDA SALGO!.-dejo la copa y retoco cada detalle de la misma, algo nuevo, algo azul, algo viejo y algo prestado.

Camino hacia la puerta, tomó el picaporte, revisó la habitación y en una ventana estaba posado el chico a punto de saltar.

El sonido del miraculous de Chat Noir indicando que se iba a transformar fue lo último que vería de él por el resto de su vida.

Abrió sin pena encontrándose con su mejor amiga en un vestido rojo con tocados y joyería negra que ironía cierto.

A: ¡Siempre Tarde!

M: Lo Siento la demora, los nervios me están carcomiendo.

A: ha y deberías ver al novio.

.

.

.

Al abrirse las puertas y comenzar la canción nupcial,camino del brazo de su padre, miro amigos, familiares, modelos, músicos e incluso fotógrafos.

Los adornos más bellos decorados con flores blancas y perlas, el camino le pareció dulce y en cámara lenta.

.

.

.

 _ **Adrien había entrado con toda la gracia y andar de un Agreste, sin levantar sospechas o hacer mucho escándalo (exceptuando que era una celebridad).**_ _ **C:¿!Donde estabas Adrikins!?.- no entendía como de quererla mucho y apreciar su amistad estaba odiandola.**_ _ **A: Necesitaba un poco de aire eso era todo.**_ _ **Mirab la decoración era una pesadilla en color blanco, en el altar estaba Luka con su cabello negro-azul y su estúpida sonrisa desbordante de felicidad, su traje negro contrastaba el rojo flamante de las damas de honor entre ellas Alya y Yuleka, la hermana de este.**_ _ **Maldijo el día en que sucedió ese concierto y que dió comienzo a su amistad.**_

.

.

.

Sus tacones Pump ya había pisado los pétalos blancos, ya se encontraba frente a él.

L: ¡Hola mama-marinette!.- ambos rieron por su pequeña broma personal.

beso su mano, agradeció a su suegro por entregarla para toda la vida.

.

.

.

L:¡Aceptó!

??: ¿Y tú Marinette Dupain-Cheng aceptas a Luka Couffaine, en la salud y enfermedad, en los próspero y en lo adverso, en la riqueza y en la pobreza por el resto de sus vidas como tu fiel compañero?

M:¡Aceptó!

??: Luka Couffaine puedes besar a la novia.

Los estallidos de felicidad, de entusiasmo los flashes y la euforia se transmitían en aplausos chiflidos.

 _ **Adrien no soportó más y sin pedir perdón mi permiso se fue y nadie ni siquiera lo había notado excepto su bella esposa, la cual solo fue tomado bruscamente de la muñeca.**_ _ **A:Hazme un favor y desaparece.**_

Lo último que vieron sus ojos fue a la mujer de sus sueños irse a su luna de miel a comenzar una nueva vida en un Bugatti Veyron (muy excesivo para su gusto) blanco con adornos y con la palabra "Jeunes mariés".


End file.
